After the Dark: Another
is the eighth season of After the Dark. Hosts Timeline September: *Marlia introduces Mr. Goldberg and Mr. Flaura's class and reveals that a new student has set off the killing curse, when Mr. Goldberg's mother died. She tells the class that they must end the curse. *The class takes a vote on who should be the Head of Countermeasures and their two officers. Kaeden opts out of voting. James is voted the Head of Countermeasures, and Nuno and Rebekah are voted the class officers. *Natalie is called down to the office, where she is told that her foster parents died from a car explosion. Erica and Juan comfort her. *Erica brings Natalie a cup of water, but Mr. Flaura pours it into the fish bowl and shows the fish dying instantly. *Erica, James and Ziggy go to visit Marlia in the library. She gives them a book labeled "1994 Yearbook". The bookmarked 3-C class shows 24 Students, and 22 Red X marks over them. The two not in the picture are a younger Mr. Goldberg and a young woman who resembles Kaeden. *James asks Marlia who the young woman is. Marlia replies that the woman went missing afterwards, and was the "dead student". James checks the book out of the library. *Kaeden falls ill, and begins to cough violently. This forces him to be removed from class and escorted to the hospital. James, Nuno and Rebekah follow him there. *Upon returning to class, James and Nuno ask to privately talk to Mr. Goldberg. After their conversation, the lunch bell sounds. Rebekah goes to see Mr. Glennsworth. *Purry attempts to eat meatloaf at lunch, but Mr. Flaura knocks it out of her hand and reveals that somehow rat poison got put in the meatloaf mix. JA and Jaylen go to speak with Mr. Flaura outside. *James and Rebekah go to the library to look at more yearbooks. Class 3-C is ripped out from 1996 and 2000. Mr. Flaura rushes in quickly and asks about those very yearbooks. * Upon entering the Hospital, Marlia, Nuno, James and Rebekah question Kaeden, although the Nurse walks in and brings it to their attention he has been unresponsive for hours. Nuno began singing to try and awaken him, although Kaeden didn't like it and began thrashing, coughing blood and, as his eyes glossed over, he grabbed Nuno and slammed him against the wall. The wall shook and the pulse oximeter fell off the shelf and crushed Kaeden's head. Blood pooled around the bed and the Nurse screamed. * The four return to the class the next day, To find our both Kaeden's mother and father were tied up and burnt to death by an unknown assailant. They ask if Kaeden has any other relatives, Which Mr. Goldberg replied that Kaeden had none. October: *Caleb's grandmother passed away from a severe illness. *Caleb, Rebekah and Ziggy went to the library to talk with Marlia. In a yearbook, they discover someone who shares a surname with Juan. Marlia also gives Rebekah a book titled "The Guide to Making Kittens Happy". *Alessandra becomes suspicious of Erica, who has been spending a lot of time in the laboratory recently. *Caleb confronted Juan on the woman in the yearbook, to which Juan denied knowing. Now curious, many students came down to the library. Marlia became moody and furiously sent them back to class. Alessandra, however, continues to annoy Marlia. Marlia then throws a chair at her, knocking her out. *The edge of the chair had went through Alessandra and stuck to her, causing her to require medical attention. The nurse rushed in with a stretcher. Marlia claims that it was the curse that made her do it. *After being taken to the hospital, it is revealed that Alessandra will live. However, she will be bedridden for a month. *Mr. Flaura, Erica and Ziggy go to visit Alessandra in the hospital. Ziggy also becomes suspicious about Erica. *Duy visited the graveyard. *James, Nuno and Rebekah found Mr. Goldberg vomiting in the classroom after trying to visit him. The nurse demanded them to leave, as it was late. November: *Mr. Goldberg's illness worsened. *Nuno's sister mysteriously died from a bookshelf collapsing on her. *During class, Mr. Goldberg grows insane and points a knife at Purry shouting and blaming her for the curse. Marlia comes in and shoots him in the head, as his dead body crushes Rebekah. Mr. Flaura manages to free her, and they run out of the classroom. *Nuno, Erica, Caleb, Purry, Duy, James & Rebekah try to break into the school early in the morning. They are caught by Maria with a gun, who orders they give her $100 to let them go. They oblige. *Juan goes to visit Purry and is captured by a mysterious woman, who crucifies and burns him, claiming to be killing the curse. *One of James' uncles drove the crew to school, where they saw an investigator talking to Mr. Glennsworth and Mr. Flaura. Najim attempted to eavesdrop and startled the investigator, causing him to be stabbed and quickly taken to the Nurse's office. *Nuno, Erica, Caleb, Purry, Duy Andrew & Rebekah go to see Najim in the office. Najim regained conciousness and was frightened by the amount of people in there. He ran away and jumped through a window, breaking his bones upon hitting the ground. He was then ran over by a truck and smashed to death. *JA investigates and finds Najim's remains, causing him to scream and alert the school. James and Nuno go to talk to Mr. Flaura. *After school, Nuno, James, Marlia and Mr. Flaura visit an old friend of Mr. Flaura who survived the curse long ago, named Bernie. In hopes that he gives them help on ending the curse. They return with a notebook. December: *Duy's mother died from a heart attack. *JA fell down the stairs, causing him to be hospitalized. *Alessandra was scheduled to leave the hospital within the month. *Mr. Flaura and Marlia read the notebook, but all they find is that someone died and everyone forgot them, then the curse ended. Also that the first casualty was a girl named Andrea, who a large box of knives fell on. *The students heard crashing sounds outside. James checks it and sees a huge car wreck, and one car drives through the school. The car crashes and Mr. Flaura catches the driver and turns him into the police. *James and Nuno look for files on Andrea and find her grade history, sports and a picture of her. Also that her brother is her only living relative, who moved away long ago. *Duy, Nuno, James, Rebekah and Mr. Flaura visit Bernie again, but receive no new information. *JA's injury worsens and James, Nuno and Rebekah go to visit him. Once they leave, he loses control of himself and attempts to walk out and find a nurse. In doing such, he falls down the stairs and smashes his skull, dying. People Class 3-C Students All Students are 14-15 years old. NPCs Faculty Members are workers of the School, They are good for when you need help or advice, They are all somehow tied to Class 3-C, but only Mr. Flaura and Mr. Goldberg are afflicted by the curse. Vote